Transformers: Never Leaving You
by WolfPrime567
Summary: Galvatron falls on a path to becomes invincible, Team Prime faces one of it's biggest challenges'. Blackwolf and Arcee have finally decided to have a family together, but when they end up fighting on the streets of Kaon and a sacrifice is made...will they both make it out? Rated M, just to be safe for the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back mechs and femmes, to Transformers Prime, I know I've not delivered a very good story after I finished Nemesis Prime, just ran out of ideas, I made 'New Powers' to sort of clear the way for this one. Hope you enjoy! Please review! Disclaimer, I own only Blackwolf, all rights go to Hasbro and The Hub Network.**

* * *

The burning structure was collapsing, completely falling apart, Galvetron lay on the ground unconscious. Almost ten feet away, Blackwolf was on his knees, holding up the metal structure, keeping it from falling on Arcee who was crouched near him, unable to do anything.

"Arcee, you have to go now!" he groaned as he felt his arms begin to falter.

"No! I'm not gonna leave you!" she sobbed, holding close to him.

"Arcee..." he paused before continuing, "we're out of options, I can only hold the building up for you to get out, if I let go then we all die!" he groaned in pain as his arm faltered further.

"No...no, I made a promise a long time ago that I'm never going to leave you…and by Primus I meant it!" she bawled her optics out as she held closer to him, never leaving his side.

 **(Three days earlier, Omega Three, Nevada, 10:37 P.M)**

Autobot base's mood was much lighter, the Autobots instead of working and worrying about when they'll be attacked next, were all talking, relaxing, all enjoying life. Their human allies were standing on the raised area, talking to Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Smokescreen and Grimlock were talking together about the Dinobots, even Optimus was engaged in a conversation with June.

Blackwolf entered the room and was almost instantly called over by Ratchet, as he walked over he noticed his lovely Arcee sitting on a stack of crates, who sent him a wink, which would've probably sent chills up his spine if he was human. "What's up Ratchet?" he asked the medic.

Ratchet had set up a hologram of Blackwolf's new body, every feature. "I was studying over your new body and noticed something very different." he looked to the hologram.

"I can't tell, what's changed?" he was starting to get worried, he had seen changes when he discovered his new powers, but this sounded urgent.

"I looked at where your thrusters and after several attempts, I've discovered that they lead into another alt-mode for you." he finished seeing Blackwolf's shock.

"Wait so I'm a triple-changer? What's my other alt-mode?" he quickly asked, the medic turned back to face him.

"Yes, and to answer your other question, I am not sure, but after you obtained your new body, it added the new alt-mode to your system." he finished, looking back at the hologram, then back to Blackwolf.

"Then let me figure out how to change to it and we'll find out." the medic signaled everyone to stand back if they were near the two of them. Blackwolf seemed to be shifting different parts of his body, trying the correct pattern, until his t-cog made a loud click and then began shifting his body until he sat there in his new form, until four long propellers folded out from the top and a tail, specifically for air flight came out the back, two wings folded out the sides with matching two rocket-launchers on each under-side, and finally under the cockpit was an energon infused mini-gun.

The huge attack helicopter didn't move, it just sat there, not moving a bit. "Well...this is interesting...it seems that Starscream's advantage of flight is no longer, I can finally shoot his sorry aft outta the sky next time I see him." the voice of Blackwolf chuckled, coming from the helicopter before it shifted back to his body.

After a few minutes, the crowd dispatched and everyone went back to what they were doing before. Blackwolf looked to see Arcee turn to walk through the hall but looked back to him and smirked devilishly, looked away, and walked away into the hall, her hips swaying each step she took, as if luring him to follow.

He finally caught up to her to find that she entered the training room, she just stood there, looking at him. "Ya know, last time we sparred, back on Cybertron, you let me win because you said you vowed to never fight a femme on either side, but yet you've fought Airachnid, so why did you not at least counter my attacks?" she asked the tall mech.

"Arcee I uhh...I meant that I wouldn't fight a femme on either side intentionally," he commented on her question.

"It looked to me that you fought Airachnid intentionally, twice now." she added.

"If I didn't fight her then she would've killed you." he answered.

"Then there's also Slipstream...what happened between you two anyway if I may ask?" she asked, he sighed deeply, thinking back to during the fire of the war.

"My vow's the reason she's still alive, it was a battle over an energon fueling station for several transports leaving Cybertron. Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Slipstream were leading the cons in that fight, I was leading the only platoon left to defend it. When it came down to the fight, I killed Skywarp and Thundercracker both, of course Starscream flew off, but Slipstream and I fought, she nearly killed me in that fight but I finally saw an opening and floored her. I stood over her, I could've killed her there and then, but I showed mercy, I had just taken the lives of the two brothers she actually cared for, and I spared her life." he finished, remembering at how they almost lost that battle.

She took a minute to let that sink in, he had the chance to kill Slipstream, but he spared her because he had hurt her enough and didn't want to further. "Blackwolf...just, wow, I actually can't think of anything to say after that." she sighed, seeing the guilt that he held.

"Ya know Arcee, the cons may be evil, but that doesn't mean that they don't care, there were quite a few who looked out for each other, like we all look out for our family." he finished, remembering what he was told about the golden age of Cybertron, when they Autobots and the Decepticons were greatest allies, later turned enemies. She just thought of what he said and realized that he was speaking like a true Prime, his words were filled with wisdom.

But she remembered why she brought him into the training room and wanted to move past this subject and make the moment less comfortable for Blackwolf. "So...anyway, I brought you in here to spar." she grinned, walking over to the terminal and setting up the floor.

"I don't know Arcee, what if I accidentally went too far and hurt you." he finished with panic in his tone. It warmed her spark about how he'd never intentionally hurt her, and it made their love for one another stay strong in the hardest of times.

"Well that's why we're sparring, we aren't performing deadly strikes against one another as if we WERE in battle, only simple fighting styles." she finished, walking up to the floor. "Or are you afraid to lose to a femme in something as simple as a sparring match?" she challenged, smirking evilly to him.

"Alright, but just to answer that question." he finished walking onto the floor. Once he entered, an energon powered wall formed around the floor, not letting them leave unless ordered to cease, or until somebody won the match.

" **MATCH BEGINNING IN FIVE NANO-KLIKS"**

" **FIVE"**

" **FOUR"**

" **THREE"**

" **TWO"** they prepared themselves.

" **ONE"**

" **BEGIN"**

They two warriors lunged at each other, both instantly locking into their defenses and going on the offensive whenever there was an opening. It had been long since Blackwolf had used the old form of Metallikato, an older Cybertronian form of martial arts that Drift had taught him during the war on Cybertron. This shocked Arcee that he knew this fighting style that was slightly older than herself.

While Arcee quickly kept dodging his strikes, Blackwolf blocked each time she would try to counter, it shocked her that he was even keeping up with her pace. Both were so locked in sparring that they were going full speed, if it weren't for their equal match for one another, they would have inflicted serious damage to each other.

But Blackwolf's mind got the best of him, as he blocked her strikes, he looked closer to see her movements, her such fluid movements. He looked to the beautiful smile on her faceplate that said she was enjoying this match, her gorgeous blue optics, but what really got him right now were the movements from her waist down, her curvy hip moved in swift motions, her long sharply designed legs, it made him ogle her further, but he had the worst timing imaginable as he didn't block her next roundhouse kick and it hit him directly in the faceplate and sent him flying onto his back.

She gasped in shock and instantly ran to his side, worried that she had badly hurt him. **"MATCH COMPLETE, AUTOBOT ARCEE IS VICTORIOUS"** the voice of Teletraan one finished, disabling the force field around the training floor.

"Blackwolf?! Primus, please don't tell me I sent you into stasis or worse!" she panicked, but he slowly opened his optics, looking very dazed.

"I'm alright." he chuckled at her reaction. She instantly looked unamused at his joking mood about what just happened and slapped him across the side of his faceplate that she didn't kick. A slap wasn't painful, but her kicks never ceased to cause damage.

"That wasn't funny Blackwolf, you had me worried sick, what happened anyway, why'd you lock up like that?" she frowned slightly.

"Well...I, uhhh…I may have been ogling you as we sparred." he sounded embarrassed about it. While she was slightly shocked at his truthfulness. Back during the war, she was widely admired by other mechs' to be very beautiful, some looked at her a little too much below her midsection but when she chewed them out about it, they would never admit it, but Blackwolf told the truth and in her mind, it made her feel good that her sparkmate ogled her.

"You ogle me?" she asked him, her tone filled with curiosity, his optics widened at the question.

But he wouldn't ever lie to his sparkmate. "Yes I ogle you, a lot actually." he sighed, thinking it made her lose respect for him.

"Back on Cybertron, no-one ever said they admired me in that way, but you're the first to say it to me." she finished quietly.

"Arcee, you can't tell me that not ONE mech on Cybertron shared the same feelings for you like myself." he couldn't believe that HIS Arcee wasn't the center of attention in the many bases she was in on Cybertron.

"No Blackwolf, you're the first one to ever love me, most mechs I fought alongside or against during the war underestimated me, or wanted something else from me..." she slurred at the end, knowing that what she had told him would anger him.

"What?! Why those fraggers! If I had known, I would have torn them to scrap metal! We're Autobots, the freedom fighters, yet even some of our soldiers were perverted in such a disrespecting way!" he almost yelled, his tone was full of fury. She placed a servo on his back to try and calm him down, but her fear returned when his optics changed red. She gasped and stepped in front of him and looked into his optics, trying to calm him and cease his rage. Her optics shone brighter than ever, desperate to snap him out of this, she placed a servo on his right cheek and pressed her helm against his.

" _Blackwolf please! Don't let what happened to me in the past make your anger take control of you!"_ she pleaded over their bond, speaking to him through her mind.

" _But so many awful things have happened to you! Tailgate, Cliffjumper, being in the middle of the war, and I couldn't be there to help you in any way! I wanna give you a better life Arcee, really I do! You deserve a better life with someone who can give you that better life."_ he responded, the anger beginning to die down.

" _Blackwolf, Wolf Prime, the official guardian of Team Prime, is my sparkmate, I don't want or need someone else to give me a better life, because you've already given me a better life, I may still have to fight, and yes I have seen awful things and will probably see more awful things, but I'd rather be with you and face those hardships together, than live a quiet and peaceful life with someone else."_ she finished, looking deep into his optics seeing the rage in his optics falter, his optics flashed yellow and back to red.

She pulled one of his servos and placed it on her chest, and placed her other servo on his broad chest, both their servos lighting up from the contact from their sparks. "Where ever the path we follow takes us, my spark is yours and will always be with you." she smiled lovingly to him.

"And where ever you find yourself, be it the battlefield, near death, or in harm's way, my spark is yours and will shield you until it's light dies out." he returned the smile, both enjoying this very poetic worded moment.

"But no matter if even death should take us, and Alpha Trion welcomes us into the well of the Allspark, my spark will forever search for yours until reunited." he barely finished.

"And my spark will forever search for yours." her optics became glassy with energon tears, he held her close in his broad arms, always shielding her from harm. She leaned up and pressed her metallic lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck, he returned just as strong, pressing against her lips, deepening the embrace.

She proceeded to wrap her legs around his waist, separating their embrace for a mere second before returning to it. He slowly carried her down the hall, not caring if anyone saw their affection until they reached their quarters, he lifted the latch and opened the large door and slammed it shut before locking it.

He carried her over and laid her on the berth and joined with her lips again in unison, hovering above her, both of them not caring if they were called by even Optimus, no, they were going to be selfish and enjoy this moment together. He moved down and began kissing her neck, this almost sent shivers up her metal body, she even almost felt a blush burn through her metallic cheeks, if she were human. He continued to kiss her neck, but he then hesitated, not continuing, confusing her.

"Arcee if we continue this, we'll cross a path that we can't come back from." he warned her, wanting her decision ahead of his.

"Yes…I want to share this with you Blackwolf, I want this." she finished holding close to him again.

"Then that's all I needed to know." he surprised her when he nearly devoured her mouth with his, their built in glossas battling for dominance. She moaned into their deep embrace as they let the night carry them into a long night of interfacing.

* * *

 **So how was that guys, too poetic? Sorry if it seemed a bit much, but I worked hard on thinking those and I thought they belonged there, anyway hope you enjoy the rest!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick AN guys, just wanna warn you that some things in this chapter may not sound very realistic for the transformers world, but that's just how I write, and if you can't respect that, then you don't have to read this fanfic, not trying to sound rude but I'm just warning you guys.**

* * *

 **(Cybertron, Ruins of Kaon)**

Starscream was completely taken by surprise to see Megatron stomping towards him, but he was different, he looked to be upgraded, his cannon was much more updated, his blade was now held by hand, he was now a much brighter silver, and he just looked much, much more menacing than ever.

"Starscream, you have failed to lead the Decepticons, and now your mockery of a rain has left us with no ship, for the Nemesis was destroyed and you have failed me for the last time!" he yelled raising his large sword, preparing to kill the seeker.

Starscream had jumped to his knees and was pleading with the gladiator to spare his life. "Please Lord Megatron, I promise to never fail you again, I swear it, please just don't offline me!" the seeker begged.

"Well...you did bring back Soundwave from the shadowzone, and he was the one to resurrect me, so I owe my revival to you...I shall spare you this once, but the next time you fail, it will be your head that I take as a trophy!" he warned the seeker, kicking him out of his way.

"And it's Lord Galvetron, for Megatron is no longer." he finished, not even looking back at the seeker. Starscream was terrified, he was nearly offlined, yet he was alive. He looked to the reincarnated gladiator speaking with Shockwave.

"Welcome back Lord Galvetron, unfortunately we lost the Nemesis before we could destroy the Autobots." the scientist reported.

"We will worry about the ship later, right now we have to find a way to destroy the Autobots." he hissed at the name.

"But with us outnumbered and outgunned, we are at a disadvantage, we need more soldiers if we hope to survive this war." he looked to the scientist who had pulled up a hologram of several large cryo-tubes, all containing a different Cybertronian creature.

"I have reactivated project Predacon, but the flaws of the failed experiment were corrected, these Predacons will be intelligent, but their minds will only have one logical main function and priority." the one eyed scientist explained.

"And what would that be Shockwave?" he asked.

"To serve under your leadership." he zoomed in to one of the tubes and it appeared to be a green dragon looking creature with a large claw like tail, and it had purple accents to it, labeled under it was the name 'SER-KET'.

"Excellent, but how will we face Optimus and this new Prime that Soundwave has informed me of?" he questioned the red eyed, cyclops.

"I have already thought ahead of you Lord Galvetron, I have discovered a set of plans the ancients created, they make out a structure of pure energy and power, whoever it was used on would be rendered indestructible, and I have already began constructing our own, with some adjustments and minor innovations, and infusing it with dark energon, it should be ready in short time." he looked to the holographic blueprints, Galvetron looked to them and smirked as if he were a demon from hell.

"Quake with fear Autobots… for I Galvetron have already destroyed every ounce of hope that you have left..."

 **(Earth, Omega Three, Nevada)**

Morning filled the base, and not a sound was heard, for everyone was for once in their quarters asleep. Arcee laid on Blackwolf, snuggled up against his broad, metal chest, enjoying the warmth she was receiving from his spark. After they finally drifted asleep last night, they had no nightmares, only sweet dreams about each other.

Blackwolf's optics slowly opened, he saw the slumbering Arcee laying upon his chest, he smiled as the events of last night reoccurred to his memories. He rested his helm back on the berth and fell back asleep holding her in his arms.

 **(Two hours later)**

The base looked alive, everyone was awake and getting to work, except Arcee who Blackwolf let rest when he woke up again. He wasn't working however, all he could think was about her, until he was knocked from his thoughts when he received a tap on his right pede.

He turned to see Jack standing behind him, "Hey Jack, is there somethin' you need?" asked the roughly adult aged human. Jack seemed to hesitate before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Can I speak to you privately…for just a quick minute." he frowned, Blackwolf nodded his helm and lowered his servo for the human to step on and stepped into the hallway.

"What do ya need to talk about?" he asked the human boy.

"Well, uhhhh...you know that Arcee's been my partner for awhile and since you and her love each other, I'd kinda like to know your intentions towards her." he finished, Blackwolf's smile seemed to falter but he kept it.

"Jack, no worries, I'm with Arcee til the end." he smiled at the human's concern for the two wheeler he loved.

"Okay good, cause after Cliffjumper died she was so closed off, hard shelled and I barely got through to her, but if you died...or worse if you left her, I don't even wanna think about the outcome." he finished with fear in his tone.

"There's no need to worry, now go on back to Miko and Raf." he smiled to the human as he lowered his servo to let him walk off.

He walked back into the room and heard a door open and saw Arcee walk into the room, but she didn't look so good, she seemed to falter a bit, her usually fluid walking was now confused motions. She kept walking until she fell over, Blackwolf gasped and instantly rushed to stop her from falling, but before he could, she stopped herself by catching a servo on a crate next to her.

"Arcee, what's wrong?" he asked with some panic in his tone, she shook her helm.

"I'm fine hon, just dizzy, that's all." she finished, standing up only to falter again, Blackwolf this time helped her stand. Ratchet came over and helped her into the med-bay and began preparing to get to work.

"This will take merely a cycle, I'll come get you when I'm finished." the medic finished, closing the white coated metal door.

"Blackwolf, in the meantime, while Arcee is in the med-lab, I need you, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen to go on today's patrol." the Prime ordered, Blackwolf nodded and drove out with the black and yellow muscle car, the blue and yellow sports car with a number '38' on the doors, and the green hummer like jeep in tow.

 **(One cycle (hour) later)**

The vehicles that went out on patrol all drove inside and the base was...quiet, peaceful….until… " **BLACKWOLF!** " the voice of the medic thundered, he winced at the sudden break of silence. Optimus only looked to him with an emotionless face as ever.

Ratchet walked up to him and started yelling words in ancient Cybertronian, making everyone except Optimus's optics explode open, the humans listened and looked confused.

"What's he saying?" Miko asked her guardian, he slightly leaned down but didn't even turn his helm to her.

"You don't wanna know." he warned with fear in his voice. Ratchet seemed to calm down but kept his angry expression pointed at Blackwolf, who was utterly terrified at the medic's words.

"What could Blackwolf possibly to enrage you to use those words..." Bumblebee shuddered at the cursing Blackwolf had received.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HE DID, HE AND ARCEE INTERFACED, AND HER READINGS ARE POSITIVE!" he yelled with full blown fury. Blackwolf's optics sprang open in shock, he looked over to Arcee who was leaning against a wall, but had a palm placed on her chest, her expression showed shock, and happiness.

He slowly walked to her, she looked at him, her optics welling up with energon tears, he now made a full sprint to get to her side. He made his way and just looked into her optics, they said it all to him.

"Wait...what does that mean 'her readings are positive'? And why's it such a bad thing?" Miko asked, Optimus however was the one to speak up before Ratchet could.

"When two Cybertronians interface and the femme's readings are positive...it means a young spark is developing within her." he explained to the three humans.

"Okay...what does that mean then?" Miko asked him.

"In human terms...Arcee is 'pregnant'." he finished, they all looked shocked to the core, their mouths were hung open and their eyes were as wide as they could be, more so for Jack, learning that his best friend was pregnant.

"And to answer your other question Miko, it's not at all a bad thing, it's a gift granted by Primus himself given to sparkmates who's bond is never faltering, Ratchet just overreacts in these situations." he explained to the adrenaline junky girl.

"OVERREACT?!" the look the Prime was giving said it all and he calmed himself, remembering who he was talking to, "Optimus, while becoming sparkmates is one thing, but raising a sparkling? In the time of war is as good as a death sentence to the young spark." he looked over to the couple as they shared the moment.

Blackwolf slowly placed one of his large servos on her chest, feeling where her spark was and where their sparkling would grow. "Yes hon...in here, you gave me a little one, I never thought I'd become a mother." she shed tears during this beautiful moment.

"From Riptide the Decepticon, to Blackwolf the Autobot, the sparkmate, the Prime, to Blackwolf the father." he smiled, wiping the tears from her polymer cheeks.

"While we don't want to have a sparkling raised during the middle of a war, it's Blackwolf and Arcee's decision, not ours." the wise Prime explained to the medic.

"Is there any possible way to...ya know...speed it up?" Raf asked the medic.

"Speed what up?" he the youngest human.

"The aging, isn't there some way to make the sparkling grow and mature faster?" the young genius restated. Ratchet thought about it for a moment, rubbing his metal chin.

"Rafael, you might have a point, but we must deliver the sparkling before we can do anything." the medic finished.

"Now...is it gonna be a mech or a femme?" Bulkhead asked.

"The scan reported a femme spark developing, so they will be having a daughter." he finished walking back to the couple.

"And since you two are the parents, you're helping design it's protoform, and make it's name together." the medic pulled the two of them into the med-lab as they got to work.

 **(Two cycles later)**

Blackwolf, Arcee, and Ratchet all stepped out of the med-lab, Ratchet walked over and began typing into a computer console, most likely trying to input the protoform's features to be built in.

"We have a name, and we know what she's going to look like." Arcee stated happily, looking to Blackwolf who looked happier than ever.

"What's her name then?" the young scout asked them.

"Nitalia." they said in unison, both sharing a laugh once they did.

"I still just can't believe it..." Jack admitted.

"Neither can I jack..." Arcee quietly admitted, Blackwolf wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, giving her an assuring smile.

"What'll she look like?" Miko asked the couple. They both looked at each other and began explaining to them the design for the protoform. It would look almost identical to Arcee, but like Blackwolf, the protoform would be black in color with gold accents along it, like his elite-guard accents, her optics would be blue like Arcee's blue, pink ringed optics.

"Well, I'll bet she'll be a great addition to the family." Jack gave his opinion in an assuring tone, Arcee smiled to his support and was grateful that he had her back in these times when he could. Grimlock stomped by, looking at the small group and thinking about their conversation.

"Me Grimlock, okay with it as long as she don't treat me like giant pet or ask to ride me when I in alt-mode." he sighed, walking in the direction of the training room. Arcee couldn't help but chuckle at the titan's softness.

Optimus however who had been there the whole time, now spoke up, "However...Ratchet is correct about one thing, if the Decepticons learn of the sparkling, then they'll no doubt try to capture it to bargain with us..." he sighed, realizing how hard their situation could get.

"We'll give it our everything to defend our sparkling." Blackwolf added.

"That Blackwolf, I have no doubt about." the Prime smiled to his fellow Prime.

"So...I'm not an expert on Cybertronian birth, but how long will it take to develop the spark?" Raf asked the Cybertronians.

"The usual estimate is one month, as long as the spark does not encounter any glitches in the development process." Ratchet spoke up, finishing up his work with the computer.

"Well then, we just have to be ready, for WHATEVER the cons or MECH may throw at us." Blackwolf sighed, looking at his sparkmate.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Ruins of Kaon, Cybertron)**

Galvetron stood high, overlooking the construction of the structure Shockwave wabuilding to make him invincible, he planned to make even Grimlock bow to his knees. He looked as a new shape appeared and flew in his direction, he looked closer and made out some flying creature, mostly green in color but it had some purple on areas of it's body. It landed in front of him and began to transform until the shifting of parts ceased and the being knelt before him.

"I live to serve you Lord, Galvetron." it's voice was very rough but feminine. She stood at least equal his height, and she had an electrical sword hilt on one side of her hip and a shock whip in the other.

"And who might you be?" he asked the femme who was obviously a Predacon. She rose from her knee and stood her attention.

"I am Ser-ket, leader of the new Predacon army." she spoke in a proud tone, he only grinned at the formality coming from a being of her kind.

"Impressive...Shockwave truly did perfect the project...but know this, Ser-ket...I am your only leader, if you dare attempt to betray me…it will be the last mistake you will ever make." he finished in a very dangerous tone, making her braveness falter slightly, but she nodded in confirmation to his warning.

The sound of heavy wing flaps drew their attention, they both looked to see a familiar Cybertronian dragon approaching. It landed down with a thud and transformed into Predaking, and he didn't look at all happy. "Megatron, stop this!" the titan sized predacon demanded. But Galvetron only laughed at his attempt.

"Predaking...after so long, you've returned to your Decepticon master...and I am Megatron no longer, I am Galvetron!" he laughed maniacally, the dragon changer only shook his head about how Galvetron still hadn't changed, or may have gotten worse.

"Whatever your name is now, you must stop this madness, using the Predacons' for an army is wrong, you have to give them the choice!" he grew more frustrated with the old gladiator.

"I live only to lead the Predacons' to serve only Lord Galvetron." Ser-ket hissed. He looked down to the smaller Predacon and instantly knew she was bad news.

"Listen to me, they are using you as weapons, not soldiers! They will simply replace you if you don't fit their requirements! And Galvetron, you have no right at all to build that tower!" he exclaimed angrily.

"I have the only right, Predaking, and I will see it built, and it's power...mine to command." Predaking's faceplate showed a mixture of anger and fear, for he knew he couldn't convince the gladiator to desist.

"You are a fool...you'll kill us all!" he changed into his dragon form and flew off in the direction of Iacon.

"Shall I gather Skystalker and Grimwing, destroy him before he reaches the Autobots?" Ser-ket awaited his order. He only shook his head.

"We haven't got the time! We need all our assets here if we were to be attacked, we can't risk losing any of our Predacons'...especially Grimwing, for he will be our only challenger to Grimlock!" the gladiator sighed, but Ser-ket seemed confused by his underestimate of her compared to Grimlock.

"With all due respect Lord Galvatron, Shockwave let us loose to ambush the Dinobots and we slaughtered them, I can fight that idiotic giant and deliver his head to you as a trophy." she offered the leader this proposal.

He thought about it for a moment before sighing and turning to her. "Very well, I will give you a chance to defeat Grimlock, but only ONE chance." he warned her, but she only smirked very smugly.

"I will not fail you Lord Galvatron." she assured.

"Good, for if you DO fail me, then Grimlock will be the very least of your worries!" he growled, once again making the Predacon's bravery falter.

 **(Iacon City)**

"You're sure?" Ultra Magnus questioned Predaking's evidence.

"If you do not believe me, then I have no reason to be here, but if you don't...then at least send someone to the ruins of Kaon and see for yourselves." Predaking warned the old commander.

"It's not that we don't believe you Predaking, but how do we know you're not just simply leading us into a trap?" he asked the Predacon.

"If I do remember correctly, I fought alongside you and the Autobots' after I learned of Megatron's treachery about planning the destruction of my new allies those years ago." he explained, and Ultra Magnus knew he was right, Predaking wasn't their enemy.

"If what you say is true, then we must act quickly...I must contact Optimus and our allies on Earth, we'll need their help for this." he finished their talk and quickly began contacting Omega Three.

While Ultra Magnus was preparing to contact their friends on Earth, Jazz who was there the whole time walked to his side, unsure of the Predacon's intentions. "Are you sure we can trust him Magnus? He was a con once…" he said quietly, trying to not get overheard by Predaking.

"I have a feeling that says he tells us the truth...but the things he's reported to us frighten me more than he ever could." he sighed, fearing the Decepticons' plan to destroy them for good.

 **(Omega Three, Nevada, Earth)**

The base was busy, Optimus was as usual trying to decrypt the Iacon database, Ratchet was trying to keep the groundbridge functional, Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Smokescreen were trying to count up how many energon cubes they had, while as Bulkhead and Grimlock were moving crates around in the storage room. Jack, up on their living area was cleaning, polishing, and testing his suit's tech to check for problems in it, Miko and Raf were playing video games together as usual.

Blackwolf and Arcee were however conversing about their future sparkling and how they would raise her, together. "We both need to teach her how to defend herself when she's ready, but we both need to let her enjoy her life, not fear for her own safety every time she recharges, or awakens, which means you can't be overprotective about mechs' in the future who find her attractive or she them." Arcee giggled at his reaction to that.

"Oh I won't...when I'm dead." he growled at the thought of his future sparkling mated with a mech, when he really just wanted her to live her life before she took such a step in her life. But the only way to ensure was to have Ratchet find a way to speed up her age and maturing until she was evolved enough to take on a vehicle form. As much as they wanted her to live a full life, they also wanted to not risk losing her because they were in the middle of a war.

They were all alerted from their activities when an alert warning came onto the screen of the main terminal. Ratchet immediately ran over and opened the alert message to reveal Ultra Magnus appear on the screen. "Ultra Magnus, what's the situation?!" Ratchet asked the elite guard commander.

"Where is Optimus Prime?" he asked the family of Autobots.

Optimus walked to the screen and stood to face Ultra Magnus. "I'm here Magnus." the Prime answered firmly.

"Predaking has reported to us that the Decepticons are in the Ruins of Kaon planning something that we won't stand a chance against." he hesitated before continuing.

"I'm afraid I bear news that make this situation even more critical..." he waited to see if they had questions.

"What news?" Smokescreen asked the former general.

"Megatron...he-...he's returned, but he now calls himself Galvatron." this information made everyone in Omega Three gasp in shock or fear. Optimus however didn't make it very discreet that he was holding in his anger, for everyone could see his fists clenched.

"That's not even all of it, Shockwave has made his own small army of Predacons, from what Predaking told us, their leader's name is Ser-ket." he finished, almost immediately after the name was said, they all heard a mechanical growl, and turned to see Grimlock glowing in anger, orange light emerging from his body.

"She…will...PAY!" he yelled the last word angrily, this shocked them all that he knew whoever this Predacon, Ser-ket was.

They eventually turned their attention back to the screen, all shaken by the sudden information. "Well this is just great, how could it possibly get any worse?" Blackwolf growled angrily. Ultra Magnus sighed, not wanting to put more pressure on their shoulders.

"Shockwave apparently learned of some structure the Ancients designed, but never got to build, that would render whoever it's energy is used on invincible, but he innovated it by infusing dark energon into the machine, but if they use it on Galvatron, then no one will stand a chance against him." Ultra Magnus's tone went from his usually official tone to slight panic.

"Me and my big mouth..." he sighed, receiving a reassuring pat on the back from Arcee.

"Do they plan to move off world once Galvatron is made invincible?" the Prime asked.

"I can't answer that Optimus, which is why we need to put an end to their plans now! We have to act because every second we waste, the more powerful Galvatron becomes." he finished still with panic in his voice.

"Understood, Ultra Magnus, open the spacebridge, we'll send some of us here to come and aid you on Cybertron." he finished, closing the link. They all stood and let this new information sink in, realizing how hard their situation was.

"Blackwolf, Ratchet, Arcee, Grimlock, and myself will be leaving for Cybertron until we deal with this arisen crisis, Bumblebee will be in command of the base." he explained their plan and everyone was preparing, Grimlock was sharpening his sword with the rock as big as a motorcycle that he kept around, Ratchet was packing medical supplies, but Blackwolf, Arcee and Optimus were already prepared to leave. ordered, transforming into his red and blue combat truck and drove through the swirling vortex, followed by the paramedic truck, followed by the black saburban and blue motorcycle and Grimlock jogging in tow after them.

 **(Iacon city, Cybertron)**

The once leveled structures of Iacon stood high once again, the lights of the city blaring bright, transport ships that left Cybertron after the core had to shut down were constantly returning, carrying hundreds of former citizens of Iacon. But when they did return to Iacon after the Omega Lock restored Cybertron, they were saddened by not only it's state, but also the giant, lifeless form of Metroplex, his body never moved from it's position on his knees, his sacrifice to get Optimus and the remaining Autobots' off Cybertron at the price of his life force would never and still won't be forgotten.

The spacebridge opened and out of it came Optimus Prime, Blackwolf or Wolf Prime, which he didn't prefer, Arcee, and the titan, Grimlock. They looked around to see that they were in some type of hangar, but then saw Ultra Magnus walking to greet them, followed by Jazz and Ironhide.

"Ironhide!" Blackwolf yelled excitedly as the two slammed each other's fists together, sharing as humans called, a bro-fist. Ironhide looked to see Arcee who simply waved to him and Grimlock who only nodded as greeting to the wrecker. But then Ironhide noticed that Blackwolf looked different than when him and Jazz left to see Cybertron after their battle for Earth.

"Wolf, what happened to you?" he asked his friend, Blackwolf would've told him the story of his vision about seeing the original Primes' and Alpha Trion, but due to their cause of meeting, they had no time.

"It's a long story, Ironhide, I'll tell you later after we take the cons down, but just to help you get a better picture of what's happened, I became a Prime." he said calmly, but laughed internally seeing Ironhide's shocked reaction, shortly after though he looked back and rejoined the group followed by Ironhide. Ultra Magnus of course acted professional as always, never showing weakness in his attitude.

"I wish you could have returned to Cybertron for a much different cause, but we needed your help from Team Prime." he looked to the bots' they had getting ready for the battle. They had Jetfire who was helping move cargo from the returning transport ships, Sideswipe who was in the middle of target practice, Wheeljack was training with his swords, and Warpath was checking every one of his weapons inside and out.

"There will never be better causes until this war is over Ultra Magnus." Optimus looked over the Autobots who were preparing. It was going to be one tough battle mounting an attack onto the ruins of Kaon.

"You're right...Predaking should be returning soon to help us in the battle, he looked up to see Grimlock scoff, he seemed angered at the very mention of the Predacon.

"Is something wrong Grimlock?" he focused his attention on the huge titan who hesitated to answer his question.

"Me, Grimlock, not fond of Predacons, so I not trust Predaking." he said with anger in his tone, but Grimlock had a right to not like Predacons, they did kill his brothers, and he planned to avenge them through this battle.

"And what is wrong with we Predacons?" a very rough, yet intelligent voice sounded from behind the Dinobot, they all looked back to see Predaking standing before them, his height equaling Grimlock's.

"At least we weren't cut open and made into what we are..." Predaking smirked, but even he was taken by surprise when Grimlock's fist collided with his faceplate and was slammed against the wall by the other titan.

"Me not very smart, but you ever make joke of my brothers and me in Shockwave's lab, I crush your spark." the former Dinobot commander warned the Predacon, Predaking only nodded before Grimlock released his grip on his neck. Grimlock may have not been able to fly, but he could out-strength Predaking any day.

"Grimlock, do not forget that Predaking is our ally in this, not our enemy." the wise Prime reminded the giant mech. They were all lead into a room that planned to be a planning area, the holographic map being shown on the table was the map of Kaon.

"We'll need most of us going to deal with their defending forces, the Predacons that Predaking told us of have been named as Ser-ket, Grimwing, Skystalker, Ripclaw, and Laserback, the leader Ser-ket and Ripclaw look almost identical, only Ripclaw is blue and red in color and is slightly smaller than Ser-ket who is motly green but has purple to her color, unlike Ripclaw, Ser-ket prefers using her normal form, not her beast form from what Predaking told me about her, Grimwing is the strongest of them, he is also the largest of the five, Skystalker unlike Ser-ket, Ripclaw, and Laserback doesn't use fire breath, but uses frost, give him the chance and he could freeze you in ice, and finally Laserback, he out of them all is apparently the most ruthless, always killing for self entertainment..." he finished, knowing the odds were roughly equal.

"If anyone see Ser-ket, she mine to kill!" Grimlock warned, wanting the revenge he sought for his brothers.

"While Warpath, Sideswipe, Jetfire, Wheeljack, Grimlock, Predaking, and myself are handling their main ground forces, Optimus, you'll take Blackwolf and Arcee to take down Galvatron and destroy the tower." he assigned everyone their roles in the battle, they finally had a plan.

After the meeting ended, everyone was told to get rest, for they were going to need it for this battle. Mostly everyone was recharging by now, except Optimus and Ratchet who were overlooking the city of Iacon. "I remember the fire of the war, how it engulfed Iacon..." Ratchet frowned looking to his friend who was just staring off into the city.

"How I wish we could return Cybertron to it's golden age..." Optimus remembered when peace, freedom, and advancing technology were the key features of Cybertron's prime age. Ratchet remembered the war on the front lines, he was a combat medic, he may have not been a soldier, but he might as well have been one, he had to fight to defend himself, he saw more than most, for he was a medic, he saw bots cut down right in front of him, always thinking he would be the next one to fall, but yet he always survived, but he owed a lot of those times to Optimus, but the Prime was in his debt a lot as well, for there were many times where Ratchet saved Optimus from certain death, leading to them always having each other's back and became best of friends, even in such a time as the great war.

"Do you think Cybertron will ever see another golden age?" the medic asked but already knew the answer to the question.

"Cybertron will never fully recover from the war, all we can do is press forward and look out for our friends and our family of Team Prime." the Prime's words were true and wise. Ratchet seemed to be content with that answer, because he knew the answer as soon as he asked the question.

"You two are really having a sparkling?" Jazz was shocked at the story Blackwolf and Arcee had told him, and Ironhide. How MECH got Blackwolf put in a jail cell because of Nemesis Wolf attacking Smokescreen, how he nearly met his death when he was saved by Alpha Trion and the original Primes by accepting their blessing and became a Prime. How he and Arcee decided that they wanted to finally build a life together, and were going to raise a sparkling.

"Yes we are Jazz, and...and I could never be happier about who I chose to raise it with." she smiled, looking to her sparkmate. Right now, they could all talk and rest, the next day, they'd have to do battle with the Decepticons, and now the Predacons.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Ruins of Kaon, Cybertron)**

The Autobots and Predaking all lined up outside of Kaon, preparing to start the assault, the Decepticons however were unaware that their enemy was right outside their front door. Ultra Magnus made some hand signal and Ironhide activated the charges they placed on the entrance without hesitating. The sealed door was blown open and the Autobots charged in, Kaon had been infiltrated.

Galvatron looked as the Autobots began their assault on the city, he looked to the tower as it began to work, he was so close to becoming indestructible. "Shockwave, keep the tower online, I want it ready when I arrive." he ordered, walking to the edge of his overlook, Ser-ket didn't know what to do however.

"But Lord Galvatron, you'd risk losing the tower to the Autobots?" she asked him but he only looked at her, not respecting her doubt.

"That is precisely why you and your Predacons are here, now slaughter those Autobots where they stand...oh and Ser-krt, don't forget what I said about you fighting Grimlock, it's him or it's you..." he warned her one last time before she flew off to gather the Predacons and he transformed and flew at full speed to the tower.

Back to the battle on the ground, the vehicons on the streets of Kaon were being quickly cut down by the Autobots, Grimlock roared loudly as he charged through a line of marauders who were trying to keep the Autobots back as crowd control but Grimlock trampled over their line in mere seconds. Jetfire launched several missiles down providing air support along with Predaking who was flying low and burning the cons who didn't dodge his fire in time.

Optimus charged forward, cutting down every con in his way with the star saber, Blackwolf drew his long-spear and charged into their ranks, impaling several vehicons onto his spear. Arcee was right behind them quickly knocking vehicons down and watching their rear. Ultra Magnus activated his energon infused hammer, Ironhide held out his combat knife, and Wheeljack with his swords charged forward, working as a team to take down large groups of vehicons.

Warpath switched to his tank form and either blew up the vehicons, or ran over them and crushing them under his treads. Sideswipe and Jazz both fought back to back, every con getting close was taken down by one of the two of them.

But when two Decepticon tanks appeared, the Autobots were in trouble, the destroyers laid down fire upon them, but Jetfire launched two missiles into the t-cogs on both the tanks' backs, forcing them to transform. Both looked confused until Grimlock ran towards them, they raised their cannons, ready to blast him away when out of nowhere, Predaking transformed and started pummeling one of them, the one he didn't attack realized Grimlock was behind them turned only to see the titan bring his sword across his neck, beheading the destroyer, while as Predaking slammed his claws into the destroyer's chest and tore out it's spark and crushed it.

The two titans only looked to each other before nodding and getting back to the battle, but they had a long ways to go, this was only halfway through the streets to the tower. Jetfire was about to assume the skies clear until he was hit in the back by a beam of heat, he yelped in pain as he looked around to see what had just fired at him. He finally turned to see some creature, it looked to have some resemblance to a reptilian creature, but just couldn't make out what it was, until he saw it's color, aqua and red, he realized that it was Ripclaw, the Predacons had attacked finally.

"Where do ya think you're going?" he fired a missile at the creature, but it flew evasive maneuvers and dodged the missile like a professional flier. "Okay, she's good...but not good enough!" he flew full speed after the dragon-bot femme.

Megatron arrived to the tower, "Shockwave, what's the status?!" he demanded from the scientist. Shockwave looked back to the computer and to him.

"It's still powering Lord Galvetron, it's only at twenty six point thirty four percent complete." he explained to the gladiator who looked very unhappy of how long the tower was taking to power, and how much time was limited for them due to the city being infiltrated.

Back on the streets, chaos was around every corner as the vanguard troopers marched forward, cutting down every con soldier to get in their way. The Autobot soldiers advancing behind them, giving them as much support possible. Ultra Magnus and the two wreckers advanced forward, mowing the cons before them down like it was child's play, until they were surrounded by cryo-mist, they looked around, unable to see, until Wheeljack was knocked to the ground unexpectedly.

"What was that?!" Ironhide panicked, they were blind and unable to see what was hiding from their optics. This time it was Ironhide to be knocked over, still not seeing anything due to the cryo-mist. Ultra Magnus knew they were in trouble but then suddenly got an idea.

"You two, get down." he ordered and they complied, getting on one of their knees. He then began to spin the hammer he held, until it actually started to clear the mist, the more he did it, the faster it went away, as soon as it lifted he saw some creature pounce onto him, it was trying to bite him by the neck, claw him, anything that could kill him, luckily Ironhide came to his side and threw it off of him. The creature stood up and began to transform, it was stood in it's robot form and looked slightly scrawny compared to the powerful wreckers.

"Who are you?" Ultra Magnus raised his hammer, still keeping his defense up. The blue cybertronian laughed maniacally at his question.

"I am Skystalker..." ht hissed, readying himself, Wheeljack took his chance and lunged at the Predacon, bringing his blades down at full force, but out of nowhere his wing blocked the strike, he tried again, but this time when the wing blocked, a razor sharp disc shot out and cut along the side of of Wheeljack's left arm before returning to it's holster.

"Well...this should be interesting." Wheeljack chuckled as he activated his battle mask and charging with Ultra Magnus and Ironhide behind him. Skystalker looked at their attack and laughed maniacally and smirked evilly and charged at them to equal their attack.

Jetfire flew fast, trying to catch the Predacon he was after, until he lost sight of her when he entered a cornered area of buildings, all close together, nowhere to go but up, he transformed and started hovering with his built in rocket boosters, scanning for the she-dragon. But he was completely taken by surprise when the dragon leaped off one of the buildings and grabbed him, pulling him to the ground, they collided with the ground, he stood up and drew his longsword, but the dragon leaped at him, he deflected her off and threw her away from him, she blasted fire at him, he quickly dropped onto his back, barely dodging the fire, inches from his face before it stopped. He immediately got back to his feet and readied himself for it's next attack.

Jazz had gotten separated from Sideswipe and was trying to find his comrade when he heard a loud thud behind him, at first he thought it was Predaking, but looked behind and was proven wrong. It was a large mech, very strong, bulky build, whoever this was had a green paint job but also had some light blue areas and silver in others. "Ohhhh scrap...I'm in trouble." he sighed as he saw the huge being charge him. He quickly grappled upon it's shoulders and back kicked the titan.

"Gahhhh! Get off of me!" he slung his huge arms around, trying to hit the small Autobot, Jazz grappled to his leg and pulled as hard as he could and brought Grimwing's feet out from under him.

This just seemed to anger the Predacon, he got up and tried to punch Jazz repeatedly, who was dodging them but barely. "Uhhh, Predaking! If you can hear me, I could sure use some backup here!" he saw the green Predacon approaching, he readied himself, but his prayers were answered when the huge shape of Predaking came down and shoved Grimwing into a wall. Grimwing got up, and stood in front of Predaking, he was only shorter by few feet, but he was much bulkier than Predaking, and stronger, Predaking was slimmer in build than his opponent but faster.

They both changed into their beast forms and charged at one another. Predaking's dragon form and Grimwing's bird like creature clashed their horns together, both trying to over power each other, Predaking's horns were much larger than the two smaller horns on Grimwing, but this meant nothing if Grimwing began pushing Predaking back, they broke the clash of their horns and started biting, clawing, or shooting fire at each other. But so far the battle was in Grimwing's favor as he kept pushing Predaking back, Jazz was firing at Grimwing and tried to help as best he could, but his shots just seemed to bounce off, it seemed Shockwave had made Grimwing for a reason, in case of Predaking or Grimlock, the Predacons had a challenger to them.

Ratchet was trying to catch up with Optimus, Blackwolf and Arcee when he was blocked by a wall of fire, he activated his swords, then began scanning around for what fired the beam, until he was hit in the shoulder by the same beam of heat. He clutched his shoulder, it melt a small hole through his shoulder but he'd been through worse. He looked to see what was obviously a Predacon, he looked closer, it had the head of some bird, but had some cannon on it's back, and had no wings which was odd for a bird.

"This can't be good.." he readied himself, the odd creature leaped at him, talons forward, he barely missed it when he dodged. The creature lowered it's head and fired a blast from the cannon on it's back and sent Ratchet on his back. He clutched the wound in pain, but pulled himself up and readied himself again as he waited for Laserback to attack again.

Optimus, Blackwolf, and Arcee fought their way through the street, they couldn't fly their way to the tower until Jetfire gave them the all clear, and they were really hoping he'd call it out soon. Rushing at them was a huge wave of vehicons and marauders, Optimus charged and spun the star saber in a circle, unleashing a wave of energy that sliced through every one of the cons in front of them. "Press forward!" he charged, Blackwolf and Arcee in tow.

Ultra Magnus and the two wreckers were locked in combat with Skystalker, he kept dodging Ultra Magnus's slower heavy attacks, and blocking Ironhide's and Wheeljack's attacks. He knocked Ironhide back, and grabbed Wheeljack by the neck, the three bots were exhausted, having used all their energy in their attacks, only to be dodged or blocked. Ultra Magnus got up and tried to bring his hammer down on him, only for Skystalker to grab one of his exhausted arms. He laughed at how he had won and how he had beaten two of the Autobots' finest soldiers. "Wait...two? Where'd the other one go?" he wondered confusedly, until a blade stuck through his lower torso, catching him by surprise. He held the wound and knew he was defeated if he just stood there. He quickly dropped a wave of his cryo-mist and flew off, once they finally cleared it, they saw that he had retreated.

"Hmph...Coward." Wheeljack sighed, still exhausted, they suddenly noticed that they were still in battle and that the vanguard was leaderless without them and charged to help their small army. The vanguard had been advancing behind Warpath but a huge marauder charge and several platoons of vehicons had them pinned down, Ultra Magnus, Ironhide, and Wheeljack all charged forward with Warpath following when he saw them, and very soon their small army of the vanguard and the Autobot soldiers. As they pushed forward, the battle was turning to their favor, but for how long?

Grimlock stomped down the road, he was watching the environment around him, checking the shadows, and walking very cautiously. "Hello, Grimlock." his system did a double take on that voice, hearing it enraged him to the core. He completely turned backwards and there at the corner of the metal road was Ser-ket, in robot form as usual, but out she held an electrical energon infused sword, and in her other hand, a long wire like whip, meant to stun you as long as it's latched to you.

"You WILL...PAY!" he yelled in fury and charged at the Predacon, she only stepped out of his way, dodging his slow attacks, almost as if she weren't trying, she dodged one more strike and took her own sword and sliced it across the side of his lower torso, he winced, but then ignored the wound, but he was in trouble if this was just the beginning of the fight.

Jetfire finally sent Ripclaw down, pressing his pede on her head and pointed his sword close to her as a warning not to do anything dumb and opened his communicator to Optimus, "Optimus, sorry about the delay, the skies are clear, good luck." he finished, looking to the Predacon, she didn't show any hostility, only fear, it was in her optics that she feared her death... He looked closer and saw something around her neck, it looked to be some type of collar, he tried to move it off of her, only for it to stay stiff, he then realized that she was being used against her will, the Predacons may not be evil, but he had to find Ratchet, but he couldn't just leave her there, he grabbed her by the collar and began slowly walking with the fem-dragon, but then surprising him, she transformed, the collar still wrapped around her dragon neck, he took this as a sign that she trusted him, he once again grabbed the collar and began leading her to find the medic.

"Roger that Jetfire." Optimus answered the aerial bot commander's report that the skies were clear and safe for them to fly to the tower. Optimus activated his jet-pack and flew towards the tower, Blackwolf activated the two thrusters on his back, picked up Arcee, and carried her to the tower behind Optimus. "So Optimus...about Galvatron, any idea how dangerous he'll be?" Blackwolf showed worry in his voice.

"If he is more powerful than Megatron was, then Blackwolf, to answer your question, he'll be extremely dangerous. Blackwolf didn't asked because he was scared though, he was only scared for Arcee's and their sparkling's lives.

Jazz kept running, he told Predaking that he'd find help, but he was out of ideas about who he'd get to help, before he heard the sound of fighting nearby, it sounded like… "Grimlock! HAHA! Just who we need!" he thought excitedly and he started sprinting to find the titan who he called friend.

Ratchet dodged Laserback's leap again, but this time cutting across his side, leaving a long energon leaking cut along it's body. It screeched in pain over the wound, when it turned back around, Ratchet was right there and delivered a punch that would make even Grimlock proud, right to his bird head. He activated some trap and threw it on the wounded Predacon, it activated, locking it in an energon net trap. "Now you just stay there, you insane creature." the medic stood up, having won the fight, but then he turned to see Jetfire approach him, carrying the Predacon that could only be described as Ripclaw approach, he held her but pointed something out that the medic never guessed, he saw that the collar was meant to once upon a time, be used to keep laborers serving the Decepticons, but now to manipulate the Predacons who unwillingly served Galvatron.

Jazz turned the corner and saw Grimlock who was swinging his sword as fast as he could, he looked closer and saw a Predacon, quickly dodging the titan's attacks, he had an idea to help the t-rex changer, cause he needed it before she decided to kill him. He quickly and very quietly snuck within the shadows, hoping they didn't see his white paint job lit up in the shadows. He soon made it over to the dueling Cybertronians, but when he prepared to sneak up on her, she activated her whip and it latched to Grimock's chest and began shocking him, he knew it was now or never. He launched his grapple launched at her back, she was startled by it but couldn't think before she was yanked back into the nearest building. He quickly ran over to Grimlock's side and tried to get him up.

"Jazz?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"Yeah buddy, it's me, listen, I know Ser-ket's who you're after, but Predaking's in trouble, I can't help him but you can, how about we have a trade, I'll handle Ser-ket for you, capture her, and bring her to you, and in you go help Predaking with Grimwing." he offered, the giant mech didn't say anything before changing into his dino form and charging off in the direction of the fight between Predaking and Grimwing. He turned his attention to the Predacon fem-dragon, regaining herself and looking around for Grimlock, he was gone!

"NO!" she yelled in a desperate tone, preparing to fly off before a grappler pulled her back to the ground. She turned to see Autobot Jazz holding her back, she growled with anger and faced him.

"You'll pay for that you puny Autobot!" she yelled, and to her, yes he was smaller than her, but he was faster and more skilled.

"Get ready for a beatdown, Predacon." he challenged smugly. She once again growled and charged at him, he dodged and drew his own short-sword and blocked her next attack, dodged the next, and then brought a roundhouse kick to her back, staggering her. Oh yeah, he was gonna keep his end the deal he made to Grimlock.

The tide of battle was changing for both sides, the Autobots pressed forward and drew near the tower, but they may already be too late to stop Galvetron's plans of becoming indestructible.


	5. Chapter 5

Optimus, and Blackwolf landed at the top of the structure, which was where the only entrance was, they prepared to make their descent as they made their final strategy. "Blackwolf, take Arcee and find the controls to this machine, there must be a way to destroy it from the inside, I shall hold off Galvetron and buy you two time." he looked down the tower, scanning for guards.

"Optimus you can't be serious, if he's more powerful than he was as Megatron…he'll kill you if you fight him alone!" Arcee didn't want to lose their leader to Galvatron.

"If I were to fall, it would be a necessary sacrifice, this tower is far too powerful for the Decepticons to keep in their possession." he spoke softly, but sternly, she could only accept it as they all three jumped down the entrance and into the tower.

Ultra Magnus, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Warpath, and Sideswipe who had found and joined them charged through the Deceptocons' final attempt at a defense by forming a line of all their soldiers that remained. But it didn't take long for the heroes and the vanguard to break through and finish the last of the Decepticon defense for the tower.

They then started to search the perimeters to make sure there weren't any Decepticon soldiers hiding, for they couldn't leave any alive. The vanguard marched through the streets following Ultra Magnus, the two wreckers, Warpath, and Sideswipe broke off to find where Jetfire and Ratchet were. They finally turned a corner and saw the flier and medic. "Over here!" Sideswipe informed to his comrades, they advanced to see that they had two of the Predacons, one was held by an energon net though, the other however was simply being held, not allowed to leave Jetfire's hold.

"Ratchet, what are you doing?" the weapon specialist referred to the two captive Predacons they had. Ratchet only spared a glance before continuing to work.

"Jetfire discovered something on Ripclaw, it's a control collar, but what gets me is that Laserback isn't wearing one, Wheeljack you and Ironhide faced Skystalker correct? If so was he wearing a collar around his neck?" he asked the wreckers.

"Well from what we saw...no, he didn't have one of those on." Wheeljack added to Ratchet's investigation.

"So then that means that Skystalker is already loyal to whoever has the control device for the collars, so then…do Ser-ket or Grimwing have one around their necks, if Ser-ket doesn't, then she may be the controller, Grimwing may be getting used against his will." he explained to them, they all let it sink in.

"So...where's Grimwing?" Warpath asked, none had an answer.

Predaking's neck was being torn apart by the hold of Grimwing's beat like mouth, he was being slammed into buildings or anything near that could hurt being slammed against, Predaking was roaring in pain as Grimwing wasn't holding back. He then slammed Predaking down to the ground and stood over him, ready to finish him with one more bite to tear into his neck. Predaking, exhausted, defeated by the stronger beast, weakly tried to push him off, only being pushed back even harder, he closed his yellow optics, awaiting his imminent end. But then right before Grimwing delivered the final blow, a thunderous mechanical roar was heard behind them. Grimwing lowered himself from Predaking to face the giant metal t-rex. He gave his loudest screech, for he didn't roar, he screeched like certain birds humans called 'birds of prey' but it was outmatched by the ground shaking roar from the mechanical tyrannosaurus rex. They both charged, both collided into each other, Grimlock shoved Grimwing and grabbed him by the neck in his powerful jaws, and began as Grimwing was doing to Predaking, slamming him into buildings or anything that would hurt.

Grimwing quickly brought up his large claw like talons and scraped them along Grimlock's armor, leaving energon dripping slices in his armor, he retaliated by increasing his hold and shot fire straight onto Grimwing's neck, making the Predacon screech in pain, but it didn't last before Grimlock quickly lifted him from the ground, and with a loud slam of metal, Grimwing hit the ground, too weak to fight anymore. He stood victorious, and followed by Predaking, both the dragon and the t-rex only nodded at one another before leaving to find their allies, but Grimlock carried Grimwing with them as a captive.

Upon them finding Grimlock, it was he and Predaking who found them, he dropped Grimwing down before Ratchet and pressed his large foot upon the Predacon's chest. Ratchet looked closer and there it was, the collar. He gestured to the Predacons he had there, Grimlock carried Grimwing to where Ripclaw and Laserback were held prisoners. "Just as I suspected, Grimwing and Ripclaw are the only ones who fought the control, so if we just get these collars off they'll be free of it, but each collar is most likely built in with a security system of it's own, so we must find Ser-ket if we wish to so." their prayer had answered and Jazz walked closer to them, pulling Ser-ket in tow who had energon cuffs around her wrists. Grimlock couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the fact he had lost to Ser-ket, but Jazz pretty much kicked her aft.

Back to the tower, it was pretty much unguarded, the three Autobots quickly made their descent until there were two paths, one stayed on their current level, the other lead deeper into the tower. That's where they had to split up, even as much as they hated to do it, time was limited for them. Blackwolf and Arcee ran through the maze of tunnels, hoping they'd find their way to the controls. Optimus quickly made his descent down the tower to face Galvatron head on. It was a moment later that he found himself facing the old gladiator, Galvatron looked to him with true madness in his blood red optics.

"Galvatron, you must stop this!" he yelled at his former brother in friendship, turned worst enemies. The Decepticon leader drew his sword and activated something in it, outlining the blade with dark energon, Optimus drew the star saber, preparing to fight his opponent.

"Hmmm, perhaps when we're done here Prime, I shall pay your Autobots a visit, or will I not have to wait, I don't believe you came alone..." Optimus activated his battle mask.

"No...It's just you and Me Galvatron..." Optimus said in a dangerous tone, Galvatron noticed this and made an evil smirk.

"One shall stand!" Optimus yelled as he charged at the gladiator.

"One shall FALL!" Galvatron yelled as he did the same at Optimus, both leaped and made impact in mid-air, but Galvatron moved slightly more to the side when he leaped at the Prime and slammed a fist across his faceplate, sending him to the ground. Optimus regained himself to see a silver pede impact his faceplate hard, nearly breaking his battle mask open, he then received a plasma cannon shot to the chest and was sent back flying into the nearest wall. He looked up and knew he had to keep fighting, or else there would be no stopping Galvatron.

Blackwolf and Arcee kept running through the halls, as if they were storming a castle and were hunting for the treasury. Every wall that ended up blocking their path was pushed down like it was made of paper to Blackwolf, he kept pushing through them, not wasting any time. Arcee guesses that if he weren't here then she wouldn't have gotten to the controls in time, for she wasn't strong enough to push these walls down with such force, as if he was a rhino charging, trampling all in his path. Until they finally came to a door, but it was a door meant to be attached to a bunker, Blackwolf growled in frustration as he activated his spear and activated the heat beam to only make the metal cut through the door. He drove it as far as he could and started cutting along it's frame, but he couldn't speed up or he'd risk breaking his spear.

After a while of interrogating, they finally got Ser-ket to surrender the control device of the collars around Grimwing's and Ripclaw's necks. They deactivated and fell to the floor with two small thuds, it seemed to be a great relief to the two of them as their optics became less focused and more...full. It was like they had their limbs tied and couldn't move their body at their will, but now, releasing the stress. "Where…is...Shockwave?!" Grimwing asked in an angry tone, he may have known their grammar better than Grimlock, but still talked slowly.

"Yeah...I'd like to have a chance of tearing the spark from his chest." Ripclaw agreed coldly, they both looked to the Autobots who looked at them in wonder. They both looked in aw when they saw Predaking, both of them knelt before him.

"We apologize for any distress we caused you Predaking." Ripclaw knew Predaking as a living legend, the first Predacon to be brought back, and the greatest of them.

"Well you caused me none, however..." he looked to Grimwing, "You gave me this..." he transformed and showed the mostly green Predacon, the wounds he had inflicted upon Predaking.

"I…apologize..." he said softly and slowly, little did they know was that Grimwing was actually like Grimlock, the fact that he was all bulk, he was kind to those who were his allies, and yet even for such a Predacon, he was still noble.

"It was not your intentions of attacking me, but you impressed me Grimwing, you would have defeated me if Grimlock did not arrive to my aid." he looked to the Dinobot and Grimwing's answer of how he received the wounds on his own neck were answered when he saw his size. But they were all interrupted when a huge pulse of energy surged from the tower, but all they could do was hope the three bots who went in were alright.

Optimus was thrown back and was forced to raise his blade to block Galvatron's blow. "You always fight for the weak and it's made you weak! Face it Prime, you've lost!" Megatron insulted him before grabbing the Prime who was on the defensive by the back of his neck and threw him against the nearest wall. Optimus this time raised his blade and brought it close to striking his foe down, if only Galvatron wasn't faster that Optimus's bulky armor, he couldn't retaliate before he was kicked back and was growing more exhausted as he blocked blows and attempted to counter them, but he only knew one bot at that moment who could stand a chance against Galvatron… "Hurry Blackwolf and Arcee" he thought before preparing again to block a deadly blow from Megatron.

Blackwolf was almost through, just about there…there was a metal thud a second later, he was through! He kicked the door in and it slowly fell down and landed on the floor. They looked in and saw what it was...it was definitely the control room, he looked over, and there was Shockwave, who before the recent thud was working on the final system test on the tower, but stopped at hearing the thud and saw the two Autobots and opened fire. Blackwolf looked at Arcee and pointed to the controls, he would handle Shockwave for her to cause damage.

He rolled inside and leaped at the one eyed scientist, and immediately they were locked in combat, but with being a Prime, Blackwolf was winning the fight. Arcee suck by the two fighting and made it to the control terminal from the looks. She started searching through, but found nothing so far, she couldn't destroy it and risk only sealing their chances of stopping the machine's process. But then when she couldn't find anything such as a self destruct button, she got an idea from something Jetfire, Air-Raid, and Silverbolt did to keep Trypticon from firing his beam at Optimus, only they didn't know he had reserves and that he was a Cybertronian, but this tower had to use coolant. She quickly searched for any coolant chamber, every level until… "Yes! Here it is!" she thought excitedly.

She began deactivating the coolant systems, overloading their generators that powered the pipe system to move coolant throughout the tower. Blackwolf was trying to keep Shockwave from getting to her, but Shockwave was getting desperate and started firing his cannon to stop her, but Blackwolf grabbed the arm and didn't allow him to shoot her. An alert message appeared on the screen as the coolant overload and malfunction started rising.

They had to keep Shockwave from getting to the controls, he dodged a punch from Blackwolf but received a gliding kick from Arcee and was barraged by blaster shots from her, Blackwolf kept with the scientist's surprisingly fast fast fighting style, never lowering his defense.

 **'WARNNG: COOLANT OVERLOAD AT 50%'** the screen shone. Back to Optimus, he was growing far too exhausted to hold his defense against Galvatron's constant assault. In fact, it didn't even look as if Megatron was tired at all, it was as if this was too easy for him, unlike the past when they dueled and Optimus would win a good deal of fights between him and the gladiator, but now this one wasn't one of those fights. He felt as if he was going to fall over and collapse, but for the good of everyone, he kept on, even at the risk of going into stasis lock.

Blackwolf and Arcee were getting anxious, the overload was taking it's sweet time and for all they knew, Optimus, could be getting killed at the very moment, but they had knocked Shockwave into stasis and sealed the room with him in it, and were in a full on sprint to get to their leader. They both mentally cursed, not being able to transform in this tight space tunnel. They pushed their running speed, trying to get to Optimus before Galvatron killed him. Optimus got thrown at the wall, accidentally dropping the star saber from the exhaustion, he was grabbed again and slammed onto the floor, Galvatron raised his sword, ready to kill Optimus, he brought the blade down, Optimus quickly managed to break his opponent's hold and rolled over to dodge it and stood up, only for the Gladiator to drive his blade through the Prime's arm and completely took Optimus's left arm off, energon sprayed from the wound, he held it in pain as he fell to his knees, this time he really was unable to fight, he was too exhausted, he had spent much of his energon, he aborted stasis lock, and not to mention he was missing his left arm!

"You still call yourself a Prime? Hmph, you are a disgrace to wear the name!" Galvatron raised his sword again, preparing to behead the Prime. But out of nowhere, he was grabbed by his back and thrown into the farthest wall.

"Cee, help Optimus! I've got this..." he finished, activating his battle mask and drawing his long-spear and looked to the gladiator regaining himself. Arcee quickly ran to her leader's side and tried to comfort him as best she could and to try and help his wound. Blackwolf and Galvatron both charged each other, Galvatron sliced his blade across in an attempt to hit his new opponent but Blackwolf ducked under the blade as it went by and sliced along Galvatron's back with his spear.

Galvatron roared in anger, he lunged at Blackwolf, however the younger Prime, blocked the strike, pushed back and slammed his spear's handle rod into Galvatron's faceplate, staggering him, and brought the spear up and sliced across Galvatron's chest, leaving a long gash leaking energon in the armor. Galvatron got up, his optics full of madness and fury, he ran at Blackwolf and jumped high in the air, and came down, his sword aimed at Blackwolf, the Prime readied himself and once Galvatron got too close he raised his spear, catching Galvatron's sword between the blades of his spear, upheld his weight when he landed, and threw Galvatron across the room and into the next wall, but this time when he got up, he only staggered and fell over unconscious. Arcee herself was shocked at his display, here laid Optimus Prime, one of the greatest Autobot warriors that ever lived, nearly killed by Galvetron, who was just defeated by Blackwolf, a new Prime who was created by the Decepticons to be an advanced soldier in their army.

They were all knocked from their thoughts when the building began to fall apart, it was coming apart due to the coolant overload. "GRAB HIM AND LET'S GO!" Blackwolf ordered, helping lift Optimus but as soon as they made it to the ramp-stairways, metal debris from the collapsing tower fell and destroyed half the pathways leading up. "AW GIVE US A FRAGGING BREAK!" he yelled angrilly, he started looking around, then he saw the wall, thinking fast he activated his spear again and started firing his beam, seeing it begin to melt the wall away, he quickly started melting an opening large enough for them all to fit through. But almost as soon as he did, the roof of the tower blew up in several areas and it all began to collapse, Blackwolf without thinking make an energy barrier trying to hold it up as long as possible.

"Get him outside, I'll hold this up as long as I can!" he ordered, but slowly he felt the barrier giving under the several tons of metal, Arcee began dragging Optimus out, which was hard for her, he was still more than twice her size. She finally got Optimus to a safe distance and laid him there, she quickly ran back in and looked up just in time to see his barrier shatter and dissipate, and the entire building fell straight down, thinking she was crushed but yet she didn't feel any pain, she opened her optics and saw the debris of the entire building maybe ten feet above herself, standing up, she gasped once she looked at Blackwolf, he was on his knee and holding up the falling-apart building. He groaned as his arms strained to keep the tons of metal up.

He looked up at his situation, "Scrap..." he pushed himself to keep the building from falling on Arcee. He looked at her and saw the scared expression on her faceplate, not for herself, but Blackwolf and their unborn sparkling, Nitalia. She rushed to his side and held close to him, hating to see him in this situation.

"Go Cee, she's gonna need you!" he ordered her.

"Blackwolf..." she was torn, all she showed was sadness and fear.

"THIS IS NOT A DISCUSSION!" he yelled, hesitating before continuing, "Get out of here, for Nitalia's sake Arcee..." he pleaded with her.

"NO! No! No! No...I can't do this without you..." she was shedding energon tears like never before.

His knees started shaking, he was getting weaker, losing strength by the passing seconds, he listened as his gears were grinding, the hydraulics and pistons in his arm joints began to falter, he couldn't hold it up for very much longer.

"Arcee, you have to go! NOW!" he pleaded with her to leave.

"No...I'm not leaving you." she cried, hugging close to him.

"Arcee...we're out of options, I can't hold it forever..." he tried to calm her down but how could he?

"No...I made a promise a long time ago, that I'm never going to leave you...and by Primus I meant it!" she finished as she began bawling out her heart as she held closer to him, never leaving his side.

He looked at her and smiled lightly before his optics shone a bright almost white blue, he used his mind to make a force-field around her. She gasped when she realized it but as soon as she saw he moved the force-field carrying her out of the escape entrance he made earlier. The force-field dissipated and dropped her, she got up and ran back but before she could run back in the hole was sealed by another force-field. "NO!" she banged her fists against it, but to no avail.

"Arcee...Cee it's okay..." he tried to calm her again.

"No Blackwolf...no it's not!" she cried.

"Never thought it would end like this...it's been one heck of a ride...huh Arcee?" he asked her, she only nodded slightly, still crying her optics out.

"Shhhh...shhh, It'll be okay..." he tried to assure her.

"Do me one last favor sweetheart...raise Nitalia well..." he began to even shed energon tears.

"And be sure to tell her our stories so she remembers her father..." he slurred, his arms began to give.

"And believe me when I-gah!-when I say...the great times we shared together, the family I have, getting the love of my life...I wouldn't trade it for even Cybertron's golden age restored." he admitted, she would treasure these words, but even more so his next words.

"I love you...Ar-" he didn't get to finish before his arms gave in, and the entire building collapsed on him.

"NO! No! No! No! No! BLACKWOLF!" she screamed out of eternal sadness.

Blackwolf was gone...gone from her life…

 **AN:sorry guys if that seemed too emotional, still one chapter to go.**


	6. Chapter 6

Arcee sat on her knees in the same spot from where she saw her sparkmate, Blackwolf get crushed under the tower and sacrificed himself to save her and their unborn sparkling, Nitalia. She sat there and wept...wept like she was all alone in the universe…to her, she was, without him...if not for their sparkling, she would have felt that she had no purpose in life.

Optimus who saw the whole thing couldn't help but feel useless, he had just watched one of the members of his family die to save her life. He slowly walked over to her and placed his only hand he currently had on her shoulder. "Arcee...I am sorry...his sacrifice will not be forgotten." he tried to assure her, but she only shrugged his hand away.

"I can't come back…ever...knowing that this place was his grave." she had shed all the tears she could, and could only sit in turmoil. But they were both suddenly awakened from their thoughts when part of the collapsed structure...it began to move! She jumped to her pedes, could it be that Blackwolf lived the fallen tower? But she was shocked to the core and crushed at the same time when Galvatron broke out of the rubble and roared in anger. He looked upon the two of them and growled, but his optics...they were now beaming purple...dark energon.

He stood and the seams of his body all shone purple, like they were his veins, blood flowing rapidly through them. He raised his arms and purple light emitted from them they watched in horror as the bodies of the dead Decepticon warriors of Kaon began to rise up, brought back with dark energon. "You Autobots will not steal my victory again! I shall raise all of Cybertron's dead if I must to kill you all!" he yelled, insanity filling his tone and his optics.

"RUN!" Arcee yelled as she picked Optimus up, and they both started moving as fast as they could to the nearest intact building. But little did anyone notice that the debris of the tower were moving again, and a yellow glow came from every gap in the debris as the metal began melting.

They closed every entrance and started moving whatever was there to block the entrances. Once they were sure that the place was secure, they were proven wrong when the dead Decepticons began tearing the doors open, and their overwhelming numbers pushed the barricades out of the way. It wasn't long at all until they were surrounded. Arcee ran in and began trying to cut them down and keep them away from Optimus who was in no condition to fight. "Optimus get to the upper level!" she ordered, as she turned back she was grabbed by her right arm, she tried to break free but it's grip was surprisingly powerful, few seconds passed and she was completely surrounded, she couldn't stop her inevitable fate.

"Blackwolf...I'm coming honey." she closed her optics, welcoming death, but then her mind flashed as she remembered him upholding the tower, not daring to let it crush her and their sparkmate, "Do me one last favor Sweetheart...raise Nitalia well..." the memory faded away, her optics widened at how she was going to fail his request of her before he died. The dead Decepticon marauder that held her by the arm prepared to tear into her circuits and growled almost immediately before a familiar spear struck it down, and a pede came down hard and crushed it's helm, she looked up and saw...him...Blackwolf. He looked beaten, cut, dented, some parts were missing, and his paint was scratched off in several areas on his body, and he was absolutely fragged off.

"You two! Second Level! Now!" he ordered.

"Blackwolf?!" she felt like denting herself to see if she was in recharge or stasis lock..

"I said NOW!" he ordered, raising his spear.

"Alright Freaks, ready to go offline a second time?!" he swung his spear and floored one, "Take that!" the sound of deadly fighting could be heard as Optimus and Arcee made their way to the upper level.

Blackwolf backed his way into the room, never turning his back on the dead. "If any of you wanna hurt my family, you have to kill me!" he yelled as he floored another dead con. The next closest one tried to claw at him, but he blocked with his wrist, "Eat this!" he growled as he drove his spear through the it's mouth on it's faceplate. He drew it out and backed into the next room, but realized he was too close range to use his spear, he placed it on his back and activated his wrist claws, and driving them into the next con's chin up through the helm and dropped the corpse. "ANYONE ELSE WANT A PIECE OF ME?!" he yelled maniacally, punching and clawing every undead con in front of him.

He looked behind and saw they were coming from the rear, he ran up the pathway leading to the upper level and tossed a grenade down at them, several seconds later it exploded, their parts flew everywhere and dark energon stained the metal walls, luckily none hit him. He ran up and slowly opened the door, until it completely opened and let him slide in before slamming shut again. "Oh ow, my aching processor did not enjoy that." he sighed.

Arcee ran to him and leaped into his arms and hugged him as hard as she could, releasing her emotions. "I love you too!" she said in such a happy tone as she shed tears of joy, no longer sadness.

"Shhhh...it's okay Arcee..." he whispered into her audio-processor, "It's okay..." he held her as she refused to release him from her hold. But constant beating on the door broke them from the moment. He drew his spear, ready to protect his sparkmate til the end, even though they were too numerous for him and Arcee to handle before getting overrun.

The door flew open and they piled in, Blackwolf and Arcee charged at them and began flooring them, he fought with his swords, she fought with her wrist blades, both slicing them into pieces, one by one. But they were surprised when they heard fighting outside, they looked down at the lower level to see the undead Decepticons getting cut down by the vanguard lead by Ultra Magnus, he swung his hammer and took out groups of them with each swing. They looked closer to see Ratchet in tow behind the soldiers, he looked to the upper level and saw the two Primes and Arcee.

"Finally, thank Primus we found you three." he smiled as he went over and looked to Optimus's wound, it would take some time, but he could fix the arm.

The battle was won, Blackwolf and Arcee were reunited after he was thought to be dead, and Cybertron and the rest of the universe was safe...for now.

 **(One month after recent events)**

Arcee's spark chamber was glowing bright enough that it could be seen from her dark colored armor. Blackwolf was at her side, walking her to the med-bay, Ratchet looked over and immediately rushed to help them. They both walked her to the room and laid her on one of the medical berths. Ratchet instantly began setting up his equipment, Blackwolf stood by Arcee's side, both smiling at each other, they had been waiting an entire month, for this moment.

"You're sure you can extract the spark, right Ratchet?" Blackwolf joked, causing Arcee to hold in her laughter, Ratchet only mumbled curses before he turned back to them.

"You bet your aft I can, now stand back…cause the doctor's in." he finished and began getting to work.

* * *

 **That battle scene between Blackwolf and the undead remind you guys od something possibly? Probably not but I got the idea of it from Gravity Falls season two episode one, Scaryoke, when Stan saves Dipper and Mable from the zombies , I know right? Most random show to get the idea from, but just make quite a few tweaks, replace cause and effect, switch characters, and BAM! you've got an awesome battle scene. So, how was that? Good? Bad? Okay? Terrible? Let me know and review. Sorry this chapter was so short, I just didn't have much left to fit in. But thank you if you stuck around since the beginning of my stories btw, it really means a lot to me when you guys have supported my fanfic writing by reading my stories, and like I said at the beginning of this fanfic, I warned you guys that some ideas in this story were kinda unrealistic to the Transformer world, but I've also said before, if you don't enjoy my stories, then you don't have to read them, it's entirely your opinions'. P.S, it's not over yet, I still have many more transformer fanfics to go and its gonna get harder for me to make my stories because I have started back to school, but I'm far from done. Thanks!**


End file.
